To Get You To Stay
by BerryDrops
Summary: Kori Anders left her whole life back in Gotham two years ago, but who said that Gotham had let go of her. Dick Grayson is against the clock to get his ex-flame back home where she belongs, problem is Kori doesn't want to leave.


_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

He shouldn't be here. It has been almost two years. He shouldn't be here.

Those were the repeated thoughts that kept running through Richard Grayson's mind. It had been two years since he had saw her last, and now here he was standing outside her apartment door, contemplating weather he should knock or not.

It had been almost two years ago that she walked out of his life, not even explaining why. It wasn't until he saw her face on the front cover of one of those fashion magazines that he understood why. Her career.

How selfish of her! Just as things started to fall apart for him, the one person he could always count on as a shoulder to cry on had disappeared without even a word goodbye.

Him and Barbara Gordon; his one year girlfriend, whom he had known throughout his childhood, had split up. Jason; his brother, died or so everyone had presumed and Bruce was in a worse state then him! And Richard, with his friends dealing with there own problems and Bruce being such a mess, had no-one to turn to. And for that reason he loathed Kori Anders!

'_Okay so I don't hate her. But that still doesn't mean I can't dislike her for leaving me like that,'_ Richard thought, slightly chuckling at the thought. _'Yeah like I could dislike or hate her, I love her, or at least something close to that feeling.'_

Richard and Kori had met just as Richard began his first year at college and Kori's senior year in high school. The two met through their friend Donna Troy and went on from there. From acquaintances, to friends, to best friends then finally a couple. They had lasted two years, when the relationship hit rocky roads and in the end split up. But the two had still remained close and never really gotten over their feelings for each other.

Even when the two dated other people they still ended up in each others company. Maybe not as a couple but close to that. When finally Richard met up with his old childhood friend Barbara Gordon and things went on from there until they split up as well.

She just never understood him, never accepted his choices in life.

After there messy break-up Richard needed someone. Company, a shoulder to cry on. _Kori_.

'_Good God man, five minutes have come and gone and you still haven't knocked on the door!'_ Richard or as his friends nicknamed him; Dick, silently cursed himself as he tried to build up the courage to just _knock_.

Finally his fist reached up to the door and gave a rather loud knock. The sound of footsteps could be heard within the apartment and Dick took a step back from the door subconsciously.

'_No point running away now.'_

The door opened fully to reveal the beautiful Kori Anders. Dressed in a black skirt suit, Kori's face was shocked. The last person she ever expected to see on the other side of her front door was Richard Grayson.

"Richard?"

Clearing his throat Richard grinned at his ex-flame. "The one and only…"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Still in shock, Kori opened the door wider and took a step outside into the hallway.

"Erm I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd just come by to say 'hi'… so hi!"

Raising an eyebrow at his answer Kori couldn't help but let a smirk cross her features, "You where in the neighbourhood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, do you want to come in?" Stepping to the side, Kori let Dick wander through the door way into her apartment.

Staring round at her home, Dick noticed how 'homey' it felt. Her fire was on casting a warm red glow around her kitchen/living room. Rugs adorned the floor and four doors were closed. Two leading to the bedrooms, and one for the bathroom and the other the coat closet. Photo frames, magazines, candles and other ornaments covered the rooms that were in sight.

It was very… _Kori_!

"Your place is amazing! And huge for a two bedroom apartment." Dick complimented excepting Kori's permission to sit on her couch; close between the fire and TV, the coffee table just off to the side but still in the centre of the furniture that consisted of one couch and two chairs.

"Thank-you. I love it. It's close to where I work and just perfect," giving a sigh of content Kori turned to face Dick from her seat on the chair.

"Where do you work, I mean I know you're a model just what agency."

"You heard of Madam Rouge?" Seeing him nod to her question, Kori continued "That's my boss. She owns an agency just down by Picket Street, you heard? It has this huge logo of a cartoon woman…"

"Oh yeah, I know. Wow that's a really big company your with-"

"Well I wouldn't say big…"

"No it is, her magazines and clothing range are all over Gotham and Jump City. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when I saw your face on one of her magazines. I bought the damn thing just because of you, which earned many jokes from Gar about how womanly I am…" Trailing off, Dick let silence cover the room, until he picked the conversation back up. "Why did you leave?"

Sighing, Kori knew this was going to be asked as soon as she saw Dick at her front door. "I was given the job opportunity to work with Madame Rouge; I mean she hired me Dick. I couldn't just say no! It has been my life dream to become a model, and when someone like Rouge comes along and offers you this huge deal… you'd be a fool to say no."

"I get why you left, just not why you didn't tell anyone. It hurt to be told by your parents that you had moved to Bludhaven, and not even a phone call from you…"

"I tried to tell you, I really did. To tell all of you! But none of you were interested. You were all busy with your family or relationship problems and then when the time for me to leave, to catch my plane came it was just too late."

"So you decided to leave without a word? You could of at least phoned me or something to say where you went off to!" Frowning at Kori's excuse Dick shook his head and stood up.

"Dick where are you going?" Standing up as well Kori reached out for Dick. "You just seemed so happy with her. It seemed like you didn't need me anymore." Knowing who 'her' was, Kori didn't need to use her name.

She never really had a problem with Babs. Truth is she never really knew her. But seeing Dick so happy with Barbara, happier then when he was with her, she didn't feel like Dick needed her anymore and that it was time to truly move on.

"Trust me Kori, ever since you went, I needed you more then ever." His back was turned to her, so Kori could not see Dick trying to hold back his tears. He knew coming here was a bad idea, but he was desperate to feel something, to feel like he was still alive, still living for a reason. And Kori always seemed to make him feel like that, weather they were dating or not, she always made him seem alive, like he could do anything.

"I heard about Jason, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come see you but…"

"But what? You were to busy with work? To busy to see if your best friend was alright after his brother died?!" Turning round, Dick let the tears show as they slowly rolled down his face.

He had never been afraid to show his emotions to Kori, never afraid to cry in front of her. Out of all his friends, it had always been Kori that was the most emotional and understanding.

"No! I wanted to see you, I really did. I tried phoning you but no-one ever answered. And I know that is a lame excuse but it's the truth! And yes I could have come and visited you, but the truth is I knew if I went back to Gotham I wouldn't ever want to leave again!"

"Even if your best friend needed you?"

A short pause. "Yes, because you would be the reason I wouldn't leave." Whispering the last part Kori looked down at the floor.

She always thought the next time she would see Richard Grayson, it would be full of laughs and joy, not talk of the past, not her disappearing act or how she left all her friends, her life back at Gotham.

"I should go, I never should of come here, I knew it was a bad idea," Heading towards the door Dick reached out for the door knob only for his hand to be taken into Kori's smaller one.

"Please stay, let me explain! I don't want us to part like this," tears filling up her own eyes, she stared deep into Dick's.

"You've already explained. You left me for your job and although you knew about all the crap I've been through, you still chose to stay here… for your job!"

"It's not like that! Dick please…" But he wasn't listening, he just shook his head and tried to pry his hand from hers. "Well it's not like you ever visited me! You knew where I was living, you knew! And yet you wait till now to come and see me. Why?!"

"Because I need you!" Long pause, "okay I needed you. Me and Babs- we're not- y'know together, and Bruce is taking Jason's death harder then we thought and everyone else is just to… _busy_. And you… I just wanted to see you. To get answers, to just be able to…"

"To what?" Whispering the question to him, there eyes met once again. The spark was still there and they knew it.

Eyes darted from lips to eyes and ever so slowly the two met in a soft yet passionate kiss. Forgetting about everything else, Dick wrapped his arms tightly around Kori's waist holding her closer, whilst her arms rested on his shoulders. It had been years since the two had last seen each other, since the two had last kissed. And it was amazing, all old feelings for each other rushed back quickly. And for the past hours the two just re-lived their days of being a couple.

OOOO

The two rejoined lovers cuddled under Kori's blanket, her bedroom was just as cosy as the rest of the house. Picture frames, ornaments, flowers…

As the two sneaked kisses back and forth, Dick turned and looked over at Kori's table clock. It was late in the evening, almost 8:30pm. '_Time to get back to the hotel…'_ Dick thought, sitting up and letting the blanket uncover his naked body.

"Where are you going?" Kori asked still laying down and admiring his toned chest, her finger drawing lines down his back.

"I have to get back to my hotel," he replied reaching over to the floor for his fallen clothes.

"Oh," slightly surprised at his answer. "You know, you could just stay the night…"

Smiling at her pouting face, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Do you want me to stay over?"

Kori nodded

"Well only if you're sure," Dick crawled back into bed and gave her another kiss and pulled her closer to him. Kori's make-up had long washed off her face and Dick couldn't think she looked more beautiful then right now.

"What are you staring at?" Kori asked smiling slightly.

"You, you're gorgeous you know that." Blushing at his compliment Kori thanked him none the less.

"Yeah well you're gorgeous yourself Mr Grayson," giving him a once over Kori gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well why thank-you Miss Anders, but you don't need to tell me what I already know." Sticking his tongue out at her, she lightly nudged him with her body.

"How long are you staying in Bludhaven?" Kori asked changing the conversation to a more serious one.

Thinking, "hmm I don't know. But not long, I still have work to get back to. About a week…"

"Oh, does anyone know where you are?"

"Not really, no," giving a slight chuckle. "If they did can you imagine what our friends would be like?"

Smiling Kori laughed a bit. "They would have either wanted to come with you, or convince you to stay far, far away from me." Staring off a bit Kori snapped back to reality. "Were they mad at me when they found out I left?"

Thinking a bit. "Not really mad, just surprised. They didn't understand why you left so suddenly, and in the end everyone just got over you leaving, and moved on with there lives," laughing a bit Dick continued. "Each time someone mentions your name it's like a curse or something…"

"Oh…" eyes downcast Kori didn't really know what to say to that. To know her friends were still upset about her leaving that they can't even talk about her, made her feel sad and guilty. "If I ever came back to Gotham, how'd you think they'd react?"

"I don't know, everyone has different feelings towards you now Kori. Some would be happy; for instance Donna and Gar, but not everyone has gotten over you leaving and still think you're a bit selfish for doing so…"

"Like Raven and Toni…" Kori finished off for Dick.

"Why? Are you thinking about coming back to Gotham?" The look of hope appeared in Dick's blue eyes but he tried to hide it.

Sighing. "I don't know, a lot has happened within the last two years. And sure I miss Gotham and our friends but I've just gotten to use to Bludhaven now… I don't know…"

"You know I wouldn't mind if you did come back to Gotham, re-start your life there and stuff."

Kori smiled at his obvious intention into coaxing her back to Gotham so she would be closer to him. "I know you wouldn't, but Dick do you really think it could work again? We've changed so much."

"Yeah you're right it's not like we have any romantic feelings for each other right? I mean sure we just slept together, but that doesn't mean anything right?" He was mocking her.

"Dick don't… we split up for a reason, and whose to say it won't happen again?"

"Kori I know we won't. We were young only teenagers when we got together. We weren't meant to understand love or anything, just to have fun, but we've changed now. We're older, come on, you can't say you aren't tempted in the least, to give us another go?

Sitting up Kori moved away from Dick, "I knew you were going to do this."

"Do what?" Dick sat up as well.

"You know what! Try and get me back to Gotham, to get me back with you. Dick I understand you're alone now, and you need somebody but that doesn't mean you have any right to try and change my life for your own selfish reasons!"

"Selfish reasons? Coming from the girl who jetted off to Bludhaven without a word just because she knew her friends would try and stop her. I'm just asking you to give us another go!"

"You're asking me to leave my life! And for what? Just to see if our relationship will last longer then it did the first time? I can't do that Dick, to much is at stake all for a chance!" Kori wrapped her bed sheet around her naked body and Dick collected his clothes and dressed himself.

"You don't even have to leave Bludhaven, I'll come to you. Just don't give up on us Kori."

"There is no us Dick! There hasn't been an us for years! And if things don't work out for us, then what? You'd of sacrificed everything for me and I can't let you do that. It took to long for us to become friends again Dick, I don't think we can do it a second time," things were getting heated.

Dick shook his head and stood still for a moment. Kori walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want to ruin this Dick, please. You're only here for a week, can't we just forget about this and just take advantage of the days you'll be here?"

Nodding his head, he gave her a soft kiss and took her hand and led her back to the bed. "Okay, okay, no more relationship talk." Cuddling under the sheets again, the two tried to forget about the words that were shared.

OOOO

A week had passed and the two lovers had spent everyday as an actual couple. Going on dates, kissing and holding hands. Kori had taken the week off work saying she had the flu, it wasn't until Sunday morning that the two realised that this would be there last day together until who knows how long.

Neither had discussed what was to happen between them, because it only brought tears to there eyes and angry words to be spoken.

At the moment Dick was packing away his clothes into his small suitcase which was actually a shoulder bag. Kori was just finishing getting dressed when she walked into her living room to see Dick packing.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? Just one more day?" Dick walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"No I'm sorry, but with Bruce still off from work someone still needs to run Wayne Enterprises, a week is all I can have off. But you know you can still come back with me."

"Dick…"

"I know, I know. We've already talked about this and it's better this way, just know the offer still stands."

"I know," staring down at his suitcase. "So when's your flight?"

"Quarter past two… so I still have the morning to spend with you," Dick smiled down at Kori.

"That's true," the two shared a deep kiss then pulled apart. "Just so you know, I'm glad you were 'in the neighbourhood' and came and visited me. It's been the best week I've ever had since moving here."

"No regrets?" Dick asked.

"None," smiling at Dick Kori pulled away from him and took hold of his hand. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

"Hmm I have a better idea," Dick picked Kori up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, Kori's giggles echoing throughout the empty living room.

OOOO

Dick and Kori shared one last kiss at the airport. It was two o'clock and it was almost time for Dick to leave.

"I'm going to miss you," Kori whispered as she looked up at Dick, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Same here, and I promise to visit more frequently."

"Double promise?" Kori asked.

"Double promise with a cherry on top," kissing her nose lightly.

Through all the noise the two could still hear the lady over the intercom announce that it was time to board the plane to Gotham. Meaning it was time for Dick to leave his Kori.

Sighing Dick bent down and picked up his bag and rested it on his shoulder. "That's me."

Kori nodded her head and slowly walked with him to the doors that led to his awaiting plane. "Don't be a stranger ok?"

"Right back at ya," after handing in his ticket he turned back to Kori. "I'll phone you when I land ok? I'm going to miss you so much."

The two hugged one last time and painfully released each other, Dick walked through the doorway and several other passengers followed.

'_It's over, the one guy I could ever love and I let him go…'_ Kori thought bitterly as she watched the flight attendants close the door behind her. She slowly walked back to her car that was parked outside the airport. Emptiness filled her as she slowly got back into her car. Staring ahead of her, Kori kept telling herself this was better for the both of them, and she started her car and headed back home.

OOOO

Dick unlocked his front door that led to penthouse that was actually partly owned by Bruce. Dumping his suitcase on his U-shaped couch, he slumped down next to it. It was around five o'clock.

Standing up once again Dick walked over to his phone and listened to any messages he had. There was a message from Victor Stone; one of his close friends, wondering where he was and that he needs to answer his damn phone and he'll come round on Wednesday to see what was going on with him. Another was from Wally West another close friend. The message was similar to Vic's, wondering where he was and if he was ok, and telling him to call him back.

Dick was to tired to do that, so he merely walked towards his fridge/freezer and pulled out a beer and sat back down.

Soon enough hours went by and Dick was almost asleep on his couch, the TV was on, but at a low volume. It was peaceful and Dick almost forgot about his amazing week with the woman he still loved, it wasn't until a loud knock interrupted his peaceful serenity that Dick groaned and got up reluctantly.

Probably thinking it was Vic coming round with an early visit, Dick quickly thought of an excuse to get rid of him. But it wasn't Vic on the other side, it was Kori. Drenched in rain and a small suitcase in hand.

'_It was raining?'_ Dick hadn't noticed, to caught up in his own thoughts. "Kori?" It was hard to believe she was here, after all that talk about how they were better off a part, here she was dripping with rain drops outside his door. "Hey."

Laughing, Kori hugged Dick with all her might. "I don't know why I'm here."

"It doesn't matter," closing the door behind them Dick took off her coat and neatly placed it on the arm of his couch. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Same way you knew where I lived. Gossip magazines," smiling at him, Kori gave Dick another hug this time accompanied by a kiss. "I was just sitting at home, just thinking of the week we spent together and I just had to see you… I don't know, I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to you, and I know I said all that stuff about how we wouldn't work and that we should just stay away, but I just missed you so much. And then I thought one more week couldn't hurt and-"

"Wait, your not staying? As in your not staying here with me in Gotham permanently?" Dick thought as soon as he saw Kori at his door that would be it, that she had finally agreed with him to give them another chance, that she was going to live with him and start a new life once again.

Staring at his eyes with sadness, Dick knew he answer to his question. _'No she's not staying, she's just visiting. God why can't she understand that we're much better together?'_

"I'm sorry Dick, but I still stand by what I said before. There's to much at stake… and I know," Kori held up her hand to silence Dick before he could speak, "I shouldn't be here especially after I said all that to you, but are you really angry that I'm here? A week is better then nothing right?"

He knew he wasn't going to change her mind, and she was right; her being here was better then nothing and he was going to take advantage with there new found time together. "Come on let's get you in some dry clothes."

Smiling the two headed towards his bathroom hand-in-hand.

OOOO

"Stop it!" Kori giggled as she tried to cook breakfast, but she wasn't having much luck as Dick kept distracting her with kisses and tickles. "Dick," swatting his hand away, "would you like your bacon or not?"

"Hmm I'll tell you what I would like…" he teased suggestively as his hand crept under his blue shirt Kori was wearing.

"Dick," slapping his hand away with the spatula that was used to help cook the bacon. "Stop it, there's time for that later, right now we eat."

Groaning Dick moved away from Kori and opened the cupboard in his kitchen and pulled out two plates. "M'lady," Dick bowed and placed her plate on the side, he gave her a kiss to the temple and got out the sauces.

As Kori placed the food on the plates, Dick once again wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hmm smells good, let's hope it tastes it."

Kori smacked him lightly on the arm. It was a known fact that Kori wasn't a great cook, she tended to ignore the cooking recipes and add her own ingredients.

"I'll have you know I took cooking lessons for a month!"

Dick gasped teasingly, "a month? My gosh you could be the new Gordon Ramsey!"

Ignoring his jokes the two shared what was supposed to of been a quick kiss, but was rudely interrupted when the front door to Dick's penthouse slammed shut.

"Yo Dick, you here? Ooh something smells good in the Grayson home," from around the corner Victor Stone joyful strode into his friend Dick Grayson's kitchen only to pause in shock and surprise. "Kori?"

Seeing the petite red head dressed only in Dick's shirt and a pair of panties, Vic rushed forward and grabbed her into a strong hug. "Oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again! Especially dressed like this!" Vic joked.

Kori hugged her long time friend back, "it's good to see you Vic, I've missed you!"

"What? Where? When did you come back?" Vic asked still slightly in shock, he had been one of the friends that was devastated by Kori's disappearance.

"I moved to Bludhaven, I work for Madame Rouge…"

"It's been to long! You should of phoned me!" Vic teasingly scorned Kori.

"I didn't think you'd want me to after I just left without a word," Kori looked down at the floor.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now!"

The reunion was interrupted by another intruder in the Grayson penthouse as Garfield Logan ran into the kitchen. "Yo Vic, you said you wouldn't take so long-" Gar stopped talking as soon as his eyes landed on the oh-so familiar redhead he had known so long ago.

"Gar guess who's back in Gotham?" Vic asked giddily, even though the answer was in clear view.

"KORI!" Gar shouted and almost tackled her to the floor with his great hug. "Dude!"

Laughing at Gar, _'same old Gar'_ the two hugged then pulled apart. "When did you come back?" Gar asked his face covered by a huge smile.

"Sunday," Kori answered a smile resting on her face as well. Dick stood in the background watching the reunion take place, it felt just like it did when they were teenagers. He couldn't quite remember how he met Vic and Gar exactly, but it involved a McDonalds, split sauce and a Laundrette in the end.

"Sunday?" Vic and Gar shouted together and turned the heads towards Dick, "she has been here with you since Sunday and you didn't think it was a good idea to phone and tell us?"

"Err it slipped my mind?" Dick offered as he wrapped his arms around Kori from behind.

Vic 'tusked' at him and focused his attention back to Kori again. "How long you here for?"

"Until Friday, my boss is coming round Saturday to see how my 'flu' is." Kori said looking up at Dick for the last part.

"Only until Friday? Dude that isn't enough time!" Gar whined

"Well maybe if Dick hadn't of hogged her these past few days we would have had more time with her," Vic said playfully glaring at Dick. "But still, that's just enough time to host a celebration to Kori's return!"

"Dude I was so totally thinking that, see me and you are just like…" Gar pointed from him and Vic and squinted his eyes. Trying to explain that the two are so close they can read minds.

"Really a celebration, but I'm only staying for three days," Kori said trying to persuade them that there wasn't enough time and no point. The truth is she was just afraid of everyone else's reactions. They might not as be as positive as Vic and Gar's were.

"Nonsense Kori, we are having a celebration. It doesn't matter how long you're staying the point is you're here right now," Vic convinced Kori.

After minutes of arranging a little get together with there friends. It was decided that everyone would come round Dick's for a drink in celebration to Kori's return even if she was leaving in two days time.

OOOO

Dick and Kori stood in his bedroom both getting ready for the small reunion that was about to take place. Vic had phoned them to say that everyone will be coming around six and that everyone was just as shocked as Vic and Gar were by Kori's presence.

Even though Dick had told Kori he needed to return back to Gotham for Wayne Enterprises, they both knew it wasn't true and that he just needed a reason to leave her. So he took another week off from work reasoning it down to personal reasons. Which was partly true, Kori was the reason he was off work and it was pretty personal.

So here the two stood preparing themselves for the evening Kori in front of his mirror and Dick sitting on his bed buttoning up his shirt. Dick looked over towards Kori. She looked gorgeous, wearing a simple outfit; dark jeans and a black off-the shoulder top, hair curled as always.

Dick walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "You look wonderful," delicately kissing her neck.

Kori finished placing in her studded earring and turned round in Dick's arms, so she was facing him. Smoothing out his shirt, "as do you Mr Grayson."

"Why thank you Miss Anders," giving a quick kiss, Dick left the room; with Kori trailing behind him, and headed to the kitchen where he pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured two glasses. Dick handed Kori one of the glasses and they tapped there glasses together in a silent toast before taking a small sip.

"And you were worried everyone would hate you," Dick teased.

Smiling despite herself, Kori rested her glass back on the kitchen surface. "I know, but you never know, they still have time to hate me once more."

It was as a joke but the two knew that some of there friends still had some negative feelings towards Kori after she left.

"Well you still have me, that is until Friday," another joke that had a true negativity to it. She was leaving once again, and they both knew that this time she meant it. No more surprise visits from either of them. It had taken Dick two years to finally see Kori who knew how long it would take the next visit.

'_That is unless I can convince her to stay… permanently this time.'_ Dick thought, he knew he had only two days left to convince her to stay and with the rest of their friends interrupting their time spent together it was going to be hard. But she followed him back to Gotham, that's got to mean there is still some part of her that cares about him enough to stay. _'Right?'_

Dick's penthouse door knocked disrupting his thoughts, he walked over to get it as Kori filled the wine glasses. The first guests of the evening was Wally West and Lucky Diaz, one of Dick's best friends and his girlfriend. "Hey guys."

"Dick! Man why didn't you call me back?" Wally asked, entering Dick's home and leaving his coat on the coach.

"Sorry got a bit preoccupied with a few things."

"Like Kori Anders?" Wally asked smirking as he did so, "Eh no hard feelings, where is the little red head?" Spotting her in the kitchen he rushed to her and gave her a hug, leaving Lucky and Dick alone.

"Sorry bout him, he ate some sugar before we left," Lucky smiled giving Dick a quick hug before joining her beau.

It was later in the evening and everyone had arrived. Vic, Gar, Karen, Wally, Roy, Garth, Lucky, Donna, Raven and many more. It was all going great; everyone was laughing and having a good time until someone asked when Kori was leaving that the negativity started all over again.

"Kori you've only just come back, can't you stay a bit longer?" Donna asked, practically begging Kori to stay. The two had been best friends since Junior year in high school. It was because of Donna that Kori had met Dick.

"Donna I've already taken to much time off work. But I promise to visit all of you."

"Cause you did such a good job of it last time, right?" Raven asked from the back of the group, it had hurt her to know that one of her close friends had just left so suddenly and she had never truly forgiven Kori for that.

"This time will be different," Kori said. The evening was taking a bitter turn and Kori was trying her hardest to bring everyone back to there happy state.

"But Kori come on, you already took two weeks off from work for Dick, I'm sure another week wouldn't hurt," Roy tried to persuade.

Things we're all getting out of hand and everyone was starting to gang up on Kori and she couldn't take it, leaving the room Kori walked straight to the double glazed French doors and stood at the balcony away from the group. _'They just don't understand.'_

The doors slid open once again and out walked Garth to her surprise. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"It depends if you to want to bully me into staying."

"You know they don't mean it. It's just been two years and suddenly you're back again ready to leave… again."

"But Garth my job-"

"I know, you're a big-shot model. And I totally understand how hard it can be to walk away from your dream but what about the man you love." The two friends stared back into the party and looked over at Dick who was busy talking to Wally and Collette.

"Dick understands-"

"Does he really?" Garth asked turning back to look at Kori once again. "It's not like he's going to tell you what's really going on in his mind."

"He already has," Kori admitted staring off into the city that was below her. "He tried to convince me to stay back at Bludhaven, he even said he's move in with me. But Garth it took so _long_ for us to become friends after our break-up I don't think we could recover from a second break-up."

"How'd you know if you don't try?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to convince me to stay?"

"I never actually agreed to that. And I'm not saying you should stay for us, but for Dick instead. He was such a mess after you left."

"He had Babs," Kori said more to herself then to Garth.

"I think that's when their relationship started to go down hill. He wouldn't let her in and when Jason… went, it got even worse. Kori it has always been you and Dick, and you know it."

Silence settled between Garth and Kori, and Kori contemplated on Garth's words. "I need to be alone for a while please Garth."

"Ok, I'll be back with the others if you need me."

"Thank-you," and with that Garth left her on her own. The only reason why Dick went to Bludhaven was because he needed to get away from Gotham and his family problems. _'That's the only reason he went to me, if everything was ok over here, he never would have thought about me.'_ Kori thought bitterly.

It was selfish of him, to think Kori would drop everything for him, just because he missed her. It took her two years to live her dream and she has so much more to for fill in her life. If Dick was still with Babs he never would of thought about coming to her, if his friends hadn't been so wrapped up in there own lives Dick would be fine. And for those reasons Kori couldn't be with Dick, because it was only because he felt alone that him and Kori had once again re-kindled there relationship. It was all a lie.

'_If I did stay here and everything gets better would Dick still want to be with me?' _These thoughts plagued her mind until the French door opened once more and out stepped Dick.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air," the two cuddled a bit, "and here I thought I only had to deal with you begging me to stay…"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Staring into his eyes.

"If I had never gone and visited you, you wouldn't have to put your life on hold for me."

"Don't, I'm happy you came. It's just… I never thought saying goodbye to you would be so painful."

"Then don't say goodbye, just stay, it's simple."

"Dick!" Kori complained moving from his arms to the balcony ledge. "We have been over this! I thought we agreed?"

"No Kori I never agreed that being apart was a good idea, and frankly you're not even giving me good excuse as to why we can't be together!"

"I haven't given you good excuses? I already told you, if we didn't work out it would have been a waste of time-"

"But if we did work out, it would probably be the best decision we've ever made!"

"That's not true. Just listen, I know we're not going to work out-"

"How? How Kori do you know?"

"Maybe because it took you a break-up, a family death and basically your own selfish needs to come and see me!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? So you're telling me, if you were still with Babs you would still come and visited me, you'd still beg me to stay. If nothing went wrong in your life you'd still come and get me?!"

"Okay yeah fine, it took a family death, a messy break-up for me to come to Bludhaven, but I would of come anyway. It may not of been now but I still would of come for you!"

Shaking her head Kori turned back to the city, "no you wouldn't, I know you Dick."

"Obviously not if you think you can decide my decisions for me!"

"I'm not deciding them for you, I'm telling you how I see it!"

"Well you're seeing it wrong! Ok, I think I should know weather or not I would find you!"

"Yeah only if it involved some problem that forced you out of Gotham!"

"Now that's not true!" Dick shouted, it was a good thing the windows were double glazed otherwise the whole group would of known what they were arguing about, although half of them could of guessed.

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because I love you!" Dick shouted at Kori, after his sudden outburst the two stopped there yelling and merely stared at each other. "I love you, I never stopped."

Kori didn't know what to say, sure she knew that the two had feelings for each other, but she never knew Dick's were so deep. "I-I think I love you too." Kori said quietly.

"You were wrong, when I was with Babs I wasn't as happy with her as I was with you. She was just there. And yes I did love her, but nothing compared to you… I never stopped loving you. And sure it did take all that crap just for me to come and see you, but please believe me. I would of come anyway."

The two stared at each other once again, silence in-gulfing them. It wasn't until Roy poked his head round to tell them that everyone was leaving and it was getting late, that the silence was broken.

"We still have the rest of our lives a head of us. And there is still plenty of other people out there for you not to know if I'm really the one you're ready to throw your life away for," and with that Kori walked back into the penthouse and straight to Dick's room where she prepared herself for bed.

OOOO

It was Friday.

And Dick and Kori hated that. Although the two didn't properly talk after Wednesday nights argument, the two still didn't want to say goodbye to each other.

Right now Dick and Kori sat in his car outside the airport in silence. Dick looked at the digital clock that was built into his car and got out. Opening the trunk of the car he pulled out Kori's suitcase, Kori standing just behind him. After passing her suitcase too her Dick turned his back to her.

Kori timidly stepped forwards and rested her hand on his back, "I'm sorry Dick, I never wanted things to end like this."

"No?"

Kori shook her head, even though she knew Dick couldn't see her. Kori looked one last time at her watch then turned back to Dick whose back was still facing her. "I have to go." Waiting a moment Kori stood still before slowly walking towards the entrance to the airport.

"Kori!" Dick quickly grabbed onto her hand before she could take two steps away from him. "You're actually going?"

Kori gave him a confused look. "It's just- I can't- Please!" He was stumbling over his own words. "I just thought we were having a stupid fight and when you started walking off I really knew this was the end, but Kori I don't want this to end! Please! I know- I know I'm being selfish asking you to stay and to give up your life back in Bludhaven but Kori come on! We're great- No we're better then great we're amazing together, and these two weeks have proven that. And sure we'll fight but all couples do that."

Dick was crying now but he didn't care, he had one more chance left to get her to stay and he was willing to do anything.

"Dick please!" Dick wasn't the only one crying, "I know we are amazing together but… we broke up for a reason and…" Moving the hair from her eyes Kori continued, "and I've already brought my ticket…"

"Then we'll get a refund and if not I'll give you the money." He was breaking her, and he knew it.

"But-"

"But nothing, you love me, I love you. There's no problem, and you can get a new job, you're a gorgeous successful model anyone would hire you, just please." Dick cupped Kori's face with his left hand and his other took hold of her suitcase.

"And if we don't work out?"

"Then feel free to kill me," the two laughed at that, tears down both there faces.

It took Kori a moment to speak, all she did was stare at Dick's face. The man she loved since senior year, the one she always thought would spend her life with. "Ok."

It took Dick a minute to realise what she said. "Ok? As in yes?"

Nodding her head, tears still pouring from her eyes. "Yes I'll stay with you Dick Grayson!" And they kissed.

During their kiss they both whispered how much they loved each other and that it was going to work. Their relationship that is. Slowly the two pulled apart. "Ok," laughing still Dick grabbed her hand, "let's go sort out that ticket of yours."

Laughing they both walked towards the airport, but this time for a different reason other than goodbye.

_And that's the end, I'm really nervous for posting this but fingers crossed that I get good reviews :)_


End file.
